


Danger at the DWMA-Maka is a Weapon?

by Gabrielangel13



Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Maka centric, Maka's my favorite so the rest of ya'll can get over it, Medusa - Freeform, Meister Maka Albarn, Meisters, Teacher Stein, Weapon Maka Albarn, kishin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielangel13/pseuds/Gabrielangel13
Summary: Maka Albarn and Soul Evans were the most promising duo the academy had seen. Maka is projected to follow in her deceased mother's footsteps and make Soul the next Death-Scythe, to replace her up-tight dad. When a regular mission goes awry, however, Maka and Soul find their futures far less certain when facets of Maka's DNA come to light. Can they survive to stop the Kishin and Witch-Coven? Can they pass Professor Stein's 'extra lessons'? Will the father-figures in Maka's life ever tell her what happened to her mother? Will I ever actually finish this story? I don't know, why don't you read and find out?





	Danger at the DWMA-Maka is a Weapon?

_“Maka guard now!”_ Soul shouted, his blade catching in the dim light as Maka pulled him out of harm’s way.

“No!” A scream was really the only way to define Maka’s denial as she turned, placing herself between her Weapon and the black, vibrating sword lest Soul feel the need to defend her.

_“What are you doing?! Maka? Maka!”_ She’d expected the sword would hit just behind her right shoulder, she’d turned so it would, but it never landed, why hadn’t it hit? Maka looked up, squinting past the tears in her eyes and gasped at the shimmering barrier around herself and her weapon. Had she done that? How? The other Meister looked equally distressed, stepping back as the demon reformed out of his stomach.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” The nasally voice protested.

_“Maka, what was that?”_

“I don’t…I didn’t…” The barrier vanished, and the sudden increase of her fatigue startled her. “I don’t know.” The door beside them shattered inward, bringing a yelp from both pairs of Meisters. Professor Stein strolled in, looking calm and confident as ever as Spirit entered behind, hands in pockets in a clear attempt to look nonplussed.

“Soul, Maka, are you hurt?” Stein demanded, not taking his eyes off of the other Meister.

“Nothing serious, but his blade hurts Soul when we block.” Maka explained, tightening her grip on her partner.

_“And Maka won’t let me do my duty.”_ Soul growled, but Maka didn’t pass the message on.

“Ragnarok!” Death Scythe called, pointing overdramatically at the Meister. “In the name of Shinigami-Sama, stand down.”

“Come at me, Death-Scythe!” The nasally voice ordered, and Maka could almost see her father smirk through the back of his head.

“Oh, we intend to.” Maka crouched, moving Soul into an offense stance at her father’s words.

“Keep him distracted.” Professor Stein ordered softly as he stepped beside Spirit, not bothering to acknowledge her nod. _“And no more tricks, Maka.”_ Soul growled. _“It’s MY job to protect you, not the other way around. A weapon must always be prepared to die for their Meister.”_ He reminded.

“But they never said I had to let you.” She grumbled back, dashing to the side as Stein discarded his coat and took hold of her father’s weapon form. Maka wasn’t a particularly quick Meister, but she was agile when she needed to be, and nearly managed to pierce the Meister’s side before he blocked. She kept her eyes peeled carefully on the black sword, disengaging when it took a breath to scream.

**“Soul Force!”** Maka jumped backwards, using Soul to block the shockwave in the air.

_“Oh, so you do know how to block.”_ Soul grumbled.

“I’m not going to apologize, Soul!” She nearly shouted, taking another swing at the disgruntled Meister’s back. Soul’s blade bounded harmlessly off, and his shaft barely managed to block Ragnarok’s swing.

“You two need to get your heads in the game!” Stein snapped, blocking another swing with Spirit before slamming his palm against the demon. **“Soul Force!”** a flash of yellow light, and the pink-haired Meister shrieked.

“Bloody-Needles!” The sing-song voice called. Maka screamed as something pierced her calf, whimpering a moment before slicing through the hardened blood with her partner.

_“I’m sorry I worried you, Soul, I really am!”_ She finally acquiesced, swinging her partner to waylay another spike. _“And I know your duty, I just couldn’t see you hurt for me!”_

_“That’s sweet, it really is. Just…let me do my job next time, okay?”_

_“For now, let’s do OUR job and get rid of Crona.”_ Maka swung into an offensive stand as the demon called the other Meister by his name and the two dodged out the door with a cry of ‘bloody needle’ echoing behind.

**“Let’s go, Soul-Resonance!”** The two voices called as the dodged the door and followed after Professor Stein.

_“Maka, I don’t think this is Witch-Hunter…”_ Soul growled through grit teeth. _“Do you know what you’re doing?”_

_“Just trust me, okay?”_ She pleaded, feeling their resonance pool in his blade. A white light burned through their connected, spreading from her soul down his and manifesting in his blade as the name forced itself into her mind and out into the air as she released it, a stream of light filling the whole courtyard.

**“Exorcism!”**

 

Stein snapped towards Maka and Soul at their Resonance Call, having expected Witch-Hunter. Instinctively he raised Spirit to guard as their Soul-Wavelength filled the air, leaving a burning feeling in his skull. Had she just…

_“Stein?”_ The light faded, and the needles were gone. Maka and Soul lay on the ground, both human and unmoving, though their wavelengths were strong. _“Maka…”_

“She’s alright.” Stein interrupted his current Weapon, relaxing his stance at the sight of Crona, thrashing rather violently on the ground. “Soul-Rejection.” He explained, though no one has asked.

“Well, things are getting interesting.” Stein sank back into his stance as the Witch’s soul slammed into his senses. “The DWMA, using a Witch.”

“The DWMA would never…” Spirit started to protest aloud.

“Quiet, Spirit.” Stein ordered. He could sense her wavelength, she was prepping a spell. A snake burst out of nothing, scooping the stilled form of Crona before retracting upwards.

**“Vector Arrows!!”** The shout filled the air as a dozen black arrows sprang towards the students.

**“Let’s go, Soul-Resonance!”** Stein ordered, taking only a moment to build up the necessary power. Maka started to stir, wincing violently as her eyes met the arrows before being blocked by a yellow form. **“Witch-Hunter!!”** Though brave, Soul’s human-shield proved worthless as the two adults sliced through the arrows with ease.

_“I’m gonna slice that witch!”_ Spirit shouted through the bond, but Stein loosened his grip and lowered his partner to his side.

“She’s gone.” He adjusted his glasses, feeling far-less stabby than he had in a while. “You should see to your daughter, Spirit.” The black Death-Scythe transformed back into a man before the redhead knelt to help the trembling blonde to her feet, the albino boy watching in muted exhaustion. They would be allowed that, tonight. The ability to rest and recover, Death knows they would need it.

Stein turned away, pushing thoughts of Maka’s soul aside. No matter how little he wanted to, even he wouldn’t abstain from informing Shinigami-sama their most promising student’s blue soul had just changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something I actually published! Whoop! Still not 100% sure where this is going, but that's great for you all because that means you can comment and help shape it! Also the relationship between Stein is going to be a paternal one, in case you hadn't noticed, Spirit is less crazy, and Maka and Kid's relationship is going to be subtle (I know, I'm an awful person, let's all hate on Jess after you leave reviews and comment because otherwise I'll never actually write). Also, I've taken certain liberties with timelines, so ya'll can get over that too. (I'm also super sick while trying to upload this, so please excuse the hostility. Or don't...I guess it won't affect me much either way so you do you boo)
> 
> Also this isn't terribly long. I'm sorry, but that's probably not gonna change throughout. I'm a whimsical writer so yeah...I just kind of publish when I get to a stopping place I guess. Please review, even if it's just to passive-aggressively attack me, I'm a big girl I can handle it.


End file.
